


A Hero's Reward

by CoilingThoughts, IceCladShade



Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Body Worship, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoilingThoughts/pseuds/CoilingThoughts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCladShade/pseuds/IceCladShade
Summary: After the fight against Calamity Ganon, Link was able to rest for a time and live as he wanted. But his friends are determined to show him their thanks.Kinktober 2020 prompt: 26th,  Multiple Partners
Relationships: Kass/Link (Legend of Zelda), Link/Prince Sidon, Link/Teba (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947385
Kudos: 64





	A Hero's Reward

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are +18

Hateno town was a quiet place before Calamity Ganon was defeated, not much happened day to day. The biggest news for a long time was the stranger (who turned out to be the Champion and a Knight) bought the old abandoned house on the edge of town.People would farm the fields or work their trades, raising their children to take up their place once they were older. 

But ever since the calamity had been defeated, the town was busy. Foreigners arrived and left daily, some people left to make their mark elsewhere now that the monster threat had been reduced, commerce and trade picked. Perhaps the largest change though was the presence of non-hylians in the town. Zora and Gorons, Rito and Gerudo would pass through, both travelers and merchants who brought new perspectives to the town. One thing that the town did miss however, was what happened at the knights house many nights. 

Link lay in the grass outside his home, watching the clouds drift by as he dozed in the warm sun, shirt thrown to the side showing off his glistening sculpted torso, sweaty from a morning of sword practice and on display for any who cared to look. His pants were damp with sweat aned clung to his thighs. He was ready to drift off into a pleasant late-morning nap when a shadow fell across his eyes, blocking out the warmth of the sun. He pried them open, only to be met by the sight of a few welcome faces. 

“Hello, Link!” proclaimed Sidon, looming a good three meters over the Hylian. “We heard you were in town, and came as fast as we could to see you!” Two other figures, the Rito Kass and Teba, stood by as Link pulled himself into a sitting position, blinking the drowsiness from his eyes. Raising his hands, he quickly signed a question as to why they were here.

“We thought it would be proper to offer our thanks to you, now that the Calamity is ended,” said Teba seriously. “Would you be willing to accompany us?”

Link signed agreement, rising to his feet and stretching before going to pull his shirt on.

“Ah, I don’t think you’ll need that where we’re going, hero,” Kass said. “It’s a lovely, warm spot. If you want to reach there quickly, you could hop on my back. We’ll be there in a jiffy.”

What about Sidon? Link asked.

“It is very kind of you to be so concerned for me!” the handsome Zora said. “But I can swim swiftly, and there is a river which passes by the spot. I will be there no later than you!” To emphasize his statement, Sidon struck a pose, putting his muscular arms on display.

Alright, Link replied. See you there, then?

“See you there, my friend!” Sidon said, and began to walk off towards the river which ran beside Hateno town.

Link climbed up onto Kass’ back and, with a thrust of wings, they were off into the air. The wind rushed past a little cold, but the parrot-like Rito’s feathers served well enough as insulation until they alighted on the shore of a small, clear pool beneath a leaning tree. Sure enough, Sidon was already there, water dripping from his physique as he grinned whitely. 

Link climbed down from Kass’ back, feeling the grass between his bare toes. So, what did you want to show me? the Hylian asked.

“Well, my friend, we thought that you had spent so much time and effort, and suffered through so much for the sake of Hyrule, that we should show you the other side of life - what you have won, for us and yourself,” Sidon said, sounding uncharacteristically serious.

“You could think of it as a prize, if you want,” Kass broke in. 

Link blinked. But what do you mean?

“We want to show you how much we appreciate you,” Teba said, stepping forwards. The feathers of his wings gently brushed up Link’s bare sides. “In every way. If you want us to.”

Link let out a breathy sound, suddenly realizing what the three intended. Yes, he signed, nodding for emphasis. 

All of a sudden, hands were everywhere. On his neck, at the hem of his pants, at the various (surprisingly scant) articles of clothing the three others wore. It seemed only a swirl of moments before all three were naked on the shore of the pool.

Firm feathers caressed his skin, and a silent moan escaped his mouth as they trailed down his side, coming to brush up against his hardened length. A shiver ran through him as Sidon’s calloused hands trailed up his chest where he grasped an erect nipple and firmly rolled it. He couldn’t stop himself from arching into the Zora’s touch.

Link glanced down with hooded eyes to see Kass and Teba knelt on either side of himself and Sidon, both Rito were teasing his cock with their feathered hands, gentle touches enough to have him groan with pleasure but not enough to bring him to the edge of release. As another moan tried to escape, he found his lips enveloped with Sidon’s. The Prince dominated the kiss as his tongue mapped Link’s mouth, his dextrous tongue reached further than a Hylian’s possibly could. 

He could feel his legs tremble beneath him, the tidewave of pleasure that his friends delivered overwhelmed him. He would have fallen if feathered hands didn’t reach behind him and land on his ass while Sidon wrapped one of his arms around Link, the large hand rested just over its curve. He felt as they slowly spread his cheeks apart, digits sliding further closer to his entrance till he couldn’t tell which one of the three was slowly pressed past his ring. 

After that point, Link’s memories of his time in that secluded glade blurred into a mess of pleasure. He felt his cock erupt and skilled tongues lick him clean. He was laid down as their forms converged on him once again. He didn’t regain his senses until the moon was high in the sky, surrounded by the warmth of Rito feathers, head on Sidon’s firm chest, pleasantly sore and content.


End file.
